


your broken toy

by orphan_account



Series: Sadurday [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter is tired of Tony running back to Pepper.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Sadurday [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757065
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	your broken toy

**Author's Note:**

> hi how's it going frens!!

“What’s the point, Tony? The second she dumps you, you’re going to come crawling back to me again,” Peter said, “I can’t stand it anymore. Pepper leaves you then you come to me, but then you go right back to her.”

“You don’t understand,” said Tony, “we’re working things out.”

“Right,” Peter rolled his eyes.

Tony said, “We’re both going through some things.”

“And you decided that dragging me into this was a good idea? Huh? I thought I meant something to you, but apparently I’m nothing more than a fuck doll to you,” Peter said.

Peter gave Tony a hard stare and continued: “I’ve spent months of my life supporting you, being there for you, and helping you while she did what, Tony? What does she have that I don’t?”

“I don’t-” Tony faltered.

“Exactly,” Peter said, “I’m done with these games, Stark, I’m done with the lies and the hiding and everything. I’m done with it all.”

Tony sighed, “I never meant for things to go this far.”

Peter looked into Tony’s guilt-soaked eyes. If he hadn’t been thoroughly exhausted, Peter might’ve felt bad for chewing the man out.

“Okay,” said Peter, “if you get back together with her, Tony, I’m never doing this again. We’ll hardly even be  _ colleagues  _ after this. I’ve given you everything I could. I’ve tried to talk with you, but you always leave me. So, I’m done. Make your choice, Tony.”

There was a moment of silence.

_ At least he has to think about it first _ , Peter thought bitterly.

“I love her,” Tony whispered.

Peter closed his eyes and let out a shaky exhale, “Okay.”

“I just love her too much to... “ Tony trailed off.

“It’s okay,” lied Peter, “you’ll figure it out with her, I’m sure, and I’ll sort my own issues out.”

Tony looked at Peter.

Peter looked away. The man was pitying him. The last person’s pity Peter wanted was Tony’s.

“I hope you have a wonderful life with your  _ loyal _ girlfriend,” Peter said with a hiss. He knew it was petty bringing up Pepper’s unfaithfulness - and he did feel bad the second the words left his mouth - but he just couldn’t stop himself.

And as the door closed on Tony, encasing him in darkness, he couldn’t help but wonder if he made the wrong decision.


End file.
